good_and_bad_politicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo-Nazism Fandom
Neo-Nazism consists of post-World War II militant social or political movements seeking to revive and implement the ideology of Nazism. Neo-Nazis seek to employ their ideology to promote hatred and attack minorities, or in some cases to create a fascist political state. It is a global phenomenon, with organized representation in many countries and international networks. It borrows elements from Nazi doctrine, including ultranationalism, racism, xenophobia, ableism, homophobia, anti-Romanyism, antisemitism, anti-communism, anti-capitalism, white supremacy, anti-islam, anti-fandom, sexism and initiating the Fourth Reich. Holocaust denial is a common feature, as is the incorporation of Nazi symbols and admiration of Adolf Hitler. This ideology have a fandom who is so much toxic and deserve disrespect. Why They're so Extremely trying HARD TO BE NAZI?! # They are totally disrespectful on any person who disagree with them. # They praised terrible totalitarian dictators and fascist politicians such as Adolf Hitler, Benito Mussolini, Hideki Tojo, Emperor Hirohito, Plínio Salgado, Corneliu Zelea Codreanu, Ion Antonescu and Francisco Franco. ## Speaking of Adolf Hitler, they praised him as savior of Germany rather than a dictator. # They also praised the Ku Klux Klan (KKK) leaders. Heck, they even support the Ku Klux Klan (KKK). # They would attack and kill people who are black, an immigrant, a foreigner, a communist/socialist, a capitalist, a jew/jewish, a muslim/islamic, a liberal, a anarchist or the LGBTQ. # They also support Christian Terrorism and that gives Christians a bad name. # They are also apart of Alt-Right Fandom, Neo-Fascism Fandom, Ku Klux Klan Ironic Fandom, Adolf Hitler Ironic Fandom, Benito Mussolini Fandom, Homophobia, Holocaust Denial Ironic Fandom, Nazi Germany Fandom, White Supremacy Fandom, Stormfront Fandom and David Duke Ironic Fandom. # Some of them are anti-fandoms who are apart of a lot of Hatedoms. # Some of them support Hate-crime against the Ethnic minorities. # It's full of Racists, Homophobes, Xenophobes, Anti-semites and Islamophobes (sometimes sexists). # They use Nazi symbols like Swastika and Iron Cross as their symbolic figures. # Some of them support politicians in a bad way like Donald Trump and Jair Bolsonaro because of media rumors. # Most of them like to overuse the N word which offends black people. # They start flame wars with the SJWs and Antifas because they oppose the Neo-Nazism. # They support the hate websites called The Daily Stormer, Stormfront, SMOLOKO News and many more to support Neo-Nazism ideology and conspiracy theories. # They make controversial gestures like Nazi gestures, Fascist gestures, Hitler gestures and KKK gestures, which was known as Roman Salute. # They make controversial jokes like Nazi jokes, Racist jokes, Homophobic jokes, Hitler jokes, Fascist jokes, Mussolini jokes and KKK jokes. # They are also Historical denialists, they denial on what really happened and they make fake history as they glorify the former Nazi Germany. # They are extremely antisemitic, They believe too much in the Elders of the Protocols of Zion which is a false document just to justify their hatred against the Jews. # They disrespect dead people especially to those who died in the Holocaust. # When it talks about the Holocaust, they support the Holocaust denial along with other war crime committed by Germany and they literally deny it as they believe that it was an Allied propaganda despite of the evidence on the contrary. ## Hypocrisy at it's finest! They deny the Holocaust even there's an evidence to support with, but how ironic that they support Genocide of Jews as they believe that they are the most evil people of all, Yep that what makes them hypocrites. ## Nazi authorities did not use extermination camps and gas chambers for the genocidal mass murder of Jews; or the actual number of Jews murdered is significantly lower than the accepted figure of 5 to 6 million, typically around a tenth of that figure. ## They also ignore the " fact " that the Jews aren't only people who died in the Holocaust but also the Romanis/Gypsies, Slavs which includes Russians, Ukrainians and Poles as well as the Homosexuals and Germans who support communism, socialism, anarchism, capitalism, liberalism or the ones who oppose Hitler's policies. ## They also implied those Death Camps or concentration camps that built by the Nazis are actually build by the Americans, British, Poles or Soviets to blame the Germans on what they did to the European countries they occupied and to get sympathy to the Jews who've been mass deported. ## They started to deny the Holocaust in 50's to 60's when former Nazis went in full denial as the Allied command during and after the Nuremberg trials, they believe that the German war criminals are heroes and not criminals as they believe that they forced them to admit the crimes they " Never committed " despite of the witnesses and evidences. ## They even believe that Holocaust was fabricated and fake as they called it " Holohoax ". ## Although some of them deny the Holocaust (in fact, both modern Germany and the European Union have laws that can punish people who deny the Holocaust), others are glorifying it and making another one to promote genocide not just to the Jews, but also the people of different races which is much worse. # They send death threats to people that they hate, especially black people and homosexuals. # Typical Racists: They hate black people because they are black and not white. However, the real Nazis did not care about black people and they thought that Asians were part of the "Aryan master race", due to Nazi Germany being allied with Imperial Japan. # They are also Islamophobes, they hate Muslims for demanding everything on their country especially when it's occurred in Germany today. However they failed to realize that the actual Nazis are also allied with Muslims in fact there are many Bosnian muslims who supports Hitler during WW2 in Europe as well as Palestinian Arabs who support the genocide of Jews in Palestine (although that Israel came first), yet they ignore it. # They are all bunch of homophobes, they hate homosexuals because they are not straight. #They even listen to the National Anthem of Nazi Germany and they wish to bring back the days of Germany when it was ruled by the Nazi Party. THIS WOULD END UP REALLY HORRIBLE FOR THE WORLD! # All of them are Nazi-Apologists and blaming the Allied forces as scapegoats. # United States, United Kingdom, Germany, Russia, Ukraine and Brazil are example of countries with more Neo-Nazi groups. #Hypocrisy: They hate Catholics when they support the Brazilian Integralism, and the Brazilian Integralism is an Catholic political ideology. #Most of them dream to be an Neo-Nazi and Neo-Fascist dictator and politician that will make the possible "Real Holocaust" (because they deny the Holocaust) and the possible "Fourth Reich" killing millions or billions of Blacks, Homosexuals, Jews, Slavs, Gypsies, Immigrants, Catholics, Transgenders, Atheists and people that support communism, socialism, anarchism, capitalism, liberalism and feminism. The Only Redeeming Qualities # Many of them are against SJWs in general. # They have a point that immigration sometimes isn't that good. # Despite the fact that they're racists, at least they are against political correctness and they also care about their culture especially the European culture but in a bad way. Category: Fandoms Category: Racist Fandoms Category: Ideology Fandoms Category: Politics Category: Hypocrites Category: Homophobes Category: Xenophobes Category: Antisemites Category: Islamophobes Category: Worst Groups Ever Category: Hispanophobes Category: Opinion Disrespecting Category: Opinion that really deserve disrespecting Category: Superior Fandoms Category: Fandoms that should not exist Category:Christophobes